


disgusting holmes stories

by thattumtho



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Amputation Kink, Breeding Kink, F/M, Gore, M/M, Male Prey, Male Weight Gain, Oviposition, Threesome - M/M/M, Vore, Weight Gain, body transformation, male pred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattumtho/pseuds/thattumtho
Summary: hi this is my depository for the disgusting Holmes fics I've written. Please mind the tags. The characters involved will be at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. id say im sorry but im not. 
> 
> chapter one: yagyu/moriarty/sherlock

To an untrained eye, Yagyu wasn't doing much, his eyes half open in disinterest, leaning back into his work chair, no care in the world for the man currently raising himself up and down his cock. But Sherlock had always been one to notice the minor details, and he caught Yagyu's hands starting to grip at the arm rest and hips beginning to match Moriarty's movements, meeting him in the middle to slam more of himself inside of him.

All he could really do is watch, however, his boss telling him to pay special attention - and he was, since he had been ordered not to touch his desperate arousal that begged for attention.

Yagyu's eyes fluttered over to land on Holmes. He raised his eyebrow, "What have you picked up on, Holmes?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Moriarty, sweaty and hot and moaning at the lack of attention.

"I believe, that Mr Moriarty wishes to come soon."

"Oh? And should we let him?"

He knew this was a training exercise. Something to help team building and make them work together. And yet,

"No, he doesn't deserve it yet."

Yagyu smirks, "I see."


	2. jekyll asks to be vored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jekyll asking to be vored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: jekyll/holmes  
> includes: jekyll being asked to be vored. i can't actually write vore.   
> weight gain, hidden weight gain, sudden weight gain

It had been.... a surprising request. Holmes had thought he had been secretive, picking off smaller prey so that no one would notice. Had Jekyll seen him in the act? He did tend to follow him around - but he had been sure that Watson was watching the exits whenever he downed another meal. Holmes furrowed his brow - was this simply Hyde coming in and altering his thoughts? 

"Pardon?" he asks. Jekyll is standing in front of him, twisting his gloves in his vest's ends. His blush deepens as he looks off to the side.

"I would like you to um, s-swallow me," he repeats. 

Holmes does his iconic expression - raising his eyebrow and pressing his fingers into a peak in front of his face. He had been careful, picking bronzes. Jekyll was a favourite of his master, plus he helped da Vinci and Babbage with their computer issues and the library with cataloguing. If he suddenly disappeared, someone would definitely notice. 

But also... his eyes did a quick scan over. Those skinny arms, the soft skin under his neatly pressed clothing. He was not very tall, but gorgeous, he been a famous bachelor back in their time together. The blush, well, it was delicious, and his stomach groaned at the possibility. His corset had done a good job at hiding the added pounds the other servants had given his stomach and hips, but even now it protested, desperate to be filled once more and savour the digestion..

"That's foolish," Holmes says instead, waving his hand away, "I'm fully leveled up, anyways, swallowing you would do nothing-"

"Please, sir!" Jekyll goes down to his knees, a hand grabbing onto his knee. Holmes has to bite back the desire to lick his lips. Oh how easy it would be to simply roll him into his mouth now, and then lean back in his chair and digest him up.... "I have not been grailed, master has not wasted much on me, she can simply roll for me again and then-" There's a pause as he looks away, Holmes holding onto the silence to watch him squirm.

"And then?"

"Then,,, you can eat me over and over,, as many times as you like."

Holmes smirks, "Do you not think master would notice? Be upset by this transaction?"

Jekyll swallows deep, and Holmes notices that one of his eyes flips over to that scarlet belonging to the demon. Ah, so he was here, too. The look on his face told him everything he needed to know - Jekyll did not care for what happened, simply to be in his gullet.

Holmes sighed and kicked his legs a little so Jekyll could move back before he stood up. Those eyes - oh, it was so obvious wasn't it, how much he wished to be eaten? His mouth began to water - well, he had been planning to eat another meal today, thinking of maybe Mata Hari, maybe Arash - but who was he to deny a meal that showed up right on his doorstep and begged to be eaten! "It...appears as if there is no reasoning with you, you've fully succumbed to your desires, Mr. Jekyll."

With a raise of his arms, his corset flicked away in a shower of golden dust. It's restrictions disappeared, his stomach and hips were free to flow out. Jekyll, still on his knees in front of him, could only stare in awe at the sudden weight gain. 

Holmes sighed happily to himself - what a relief! One hand on his back, he groped his stomach with the other. "This, well this came from Moriarty," he says, giving it a slight slap and watching it wiggle. "He was always a pain, so I had to get rid of him, but don't worry, he's here forever." His gut had definitely grown in size since his last meal, using Moriarty's pounds to good use - the fat wobbled as he moved, soft and thick, two big rolls that fell almost to his knees. He reached up and squeezed one of his breasts. His expression was now floating towards euphoria - he was clearly getting off of listing off his meals. "While they are never, ahh," he moaned, "They are not as good as miss da Vinci's, she c-certainly helped grow these out." His finger rolls over the nipple, his boobs now the size of his head and soft - and certainly much bigger than da Vinci's breasts already.

He did a quick turn around, panting softly, "And well, that author,, Shakespeare,, always sat on his ass, so now he can be mine!" He's unable to reach with his hand, instead leaning over slightly so it sits directly in Jekyll's face.  
It's massive, thick and drooping down his massive thighs that rub against each other as he moves. Jekyll's hand comes up and reaches for it, fingers brushing the pants that threaten to rip with the slightest of movements. "Ah, do you like my ass?" Holmes pants, attempting to turn his chubby face over his shoulder as much as he could to look back at him, but the fat on his neck made it impossible for him to turn much. "I'm sure Shakespeare wouldn't mind if you helped grow it - or would you prefer if I ate you through my ass?"

Jekyll swallows hard as his fingers sinking deep into the flesh. He gropes hard on the soft skin - he has to fight the Hyde that threatens to jump out. No, he must remain as himself - if Hyde takes over, he will not remember any of this. He wishes to remember the first time Holmes devours him. He presses his face against Holmes' ass, considering the possibility - he could eat him out, pressing his face further and further in, make him come before Holmes' hole would swallow him completely-

He pushes himself away, "No, no, I wish to be swallowed." He places his hands on his knees, gripping hard. His dick now stands hard in his pants, threatening to come undone at any moment.  
Sherlock raises an eyebrow but doesn't protest, turning around. His cheeks are hot and drool escapes through his lips. "Well, stand up, then, and I will devour you."

And so he does, clumsily, tripping over himself and needing to grab onto Holmes' meaty arms to catch himself. He looks up at Holmes - he was always taller, that had been something he had always loved him for, being able to look up at those emerald eyes - but now those eyes are clouded with lust. It made Jekyll even harder, the man he had loved for so long... was looking at him like that? Jekyll nods and Holmes takes the hint. Despite his weight, his arms are still strong, grabbing at his arms and lifting him up towards his mouth.

"Promise you'll eat me up again?" Jekyll asks.

Holmes smirks, "Depends on how tasty you are."


	3. helena has bad thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helena gets off to watching holmes eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: helena/holmes  
> kinks involved: weight gain, masturbation with one character not knowing they're getting off,

Gosh, this was horrible, Helena thought to herself. They had finally reached home. The bill was big, the receipt long and stuffed into the bag with the takeout boxes. There were no leftovers - Holmes had done a spectacular job at licking every plate clean. 

It had been a silly little bet. She knew of his voracious appetite, but hadn't expected Holmes to actually be able to fit all of the food off the menu into his gullet. She had ordered a little bowl of something too, but seeing him had only made her full - and hungry for something else. As she watched him finish off her food, she had all but close her legs together to keep herself from scratching the new-found itch. She didn't understand - what was it about Holmes' fatty lips swallowing down food that turned her on so much? She balled her fists to keep herself from sliding her fingers into her shorts, or worse, reaching over and kissing Holmes' lips.

"Do you want to eat the rest tonight, or should I pop it into the fridge?" Helena asked. She had helped him onto the bed - with all of the food he had eaten, his stomach was taught and tight and he likely wouldn't be moving until the next day. His belly wobbled, his legs shook with each step, meaty hands rubbed at his gut. Her eyes were still stuck on his lips - considering his immobility, she could quiet easily push him down onto the bed and let him eat her up - and she found herself fumbling with the containers to keep her hands busy.

"I'm,, still a little hungry," Holmes admitted, reaching his hands out. If she had been in a clearer mind, she would have complained, told him no - he had eaten enough. But, those eyes, well. She couldn't say no to him now could she? Besides, he had always been rail-thin, he looked much better with those added pounds.

So she handed them over, and sat down on the couch opposite to him. She tucked herself in a throw blanket and watched him resume eating. Chicken strips and fries slid through his lips. Grease decorated his fingers.

Helena sighed into the couch, her hand flittering down to her belt. It flicked open without much contest, the button to her shorts did not protest either. She pulled her knees up onto the couch so that Holmes, if he turned his attention away from his food, of course, were to see her he would not see her hand under the blankets in the weird angle. Her hand slipped into her shorts, dipping under her panties. She let out a small gasp at her own wetness - how was she so horny already? Just by seeing Holmes eat? She bit down on her lip to stop herself from whining out as her finger swiped over her clit, continuing to watch the gorging in process.

Holmes pulled a desert cup to his lips, and began running his tongue around the rim. Helena's fingers tried her best to mimic its movements. Oh, to have his lips on her wetness, sucking up her fluids the way he searched for remaining desert. He closed his eyes and moaned at the taste and Helena's hips bucked. Did he know what was happening? Was he putting on a show on purpose? Helena sighed as her pace on her clit increased. She could imagine him moaning underneath her, his chubby fingers holding onto her to keep her close so he could taste every inch of her. Would he tell her she's delicious? Would he go for seconds? She swallowed hard as he pulled away to inspect his work, before his tongue dipped back inside, determined to get the last pieces.

Helena slid her fingers inside, surprised at how easily her body let her in, slowly thrusting her fingers inside and out to the rhythm of Holmes' tongue on the dessert. His lips were now decorated in it's shiny icing. It made it so easily to imagine his face covered in her, and when he licked them, she moaned softly. Another finger slipped inside of her, and she began fucking herself fast. She didn't know how long she had before Holmes noticed - but she needed to come, fast.

"Mhm, tasty," Holmes sighed as he pulled his mouth away and looked at Helena, "You should order this next time, it's really good." Helena nodded. His face was so peaceful, so happy to eat and gorge, he looked like he was in the bliss of the after-sex glow. Would he look like that after she climbed off of him? Would he politely ask for more, like he did with food? Maybe, next time, she would have to bet for him to fuck her all night l-

The mental image of him overwhelming her, fucking her senseless, was more than enough - her hips thrust forward, and her clit ached, as her insides closed down. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and her legs shook, her eyes never leaving Holmes' expression as he found something new to eat.

Holmes raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright, Irena? You did look a bit pale at dinner..." 

Helena used her free hand to wave off any worries, "Don't worry, I'm great!" Her face was hot.

Holmes nodded, the flabs on his neck moving as he did so. He was never one to ask too much, instead reaching for the next container. As he brought another spoonful of food to his face, another wave of arousal spread over her.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. holmes lays an egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holmes gives birth to some beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: solo holmes and his beans  
> kinks involved: tentacles, oviposition elements, breeding kink, the born beans fucking him

Holmes' big belly, full to the brim with his own eggs, holding it carefully so they don't break but they're too much for him so he slides a tentacle inside of him to try and guide it out - he's hard already, another tentacle dips down under his stomach to help with that - he coaxes himself onto his his hands and knees, one hand supporting himself on his elbows while the other holds onto his bursting belly that moves with the eggs as they wiggle around, and panting hard as the tentacles keep his ass open for the biggest one to help him slide them out. He would think he would be used to this by now, the aliens required new spawn rather often, but the feeling of fullness was always too too much.

Holmes sighed as he dropped down to both elbows, stretching out his back a little. That spawn had been bigger than in previous times, but that meant he would be free for a while. They'd collect them soon, he would compose himself, and find a good excuse for his absence. 

He brought a hand up to rest on his now flat stomach. The eggs had been larger, expanding his stomach until he could barely hold himself up. When they were at the point of being born, his skin was taught and firm, to the point where he could see their movements underneath the skin as they wiggled around in him.

It had been a harder pregnancy this time, but with the help of his tentacles, he had carefully birthed them all. And now he could relax.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft scuttling underneath him, and the undeniable feeling of his young moving on him. Holmes furrowed his brow - they would typically have been carried away by now. He opened his eyes to see his massive brood swarming him, climbing over his hands and jumping up to try and latch onto his now swollen nipples, altered by pregnancy to help feed his children.

He moves up to sit back, but any further movement is halted by tentacles. Not his own, but his children's, that have gotten that from their mother. They disappear when they cover him entirely, keeping him in position for whatever they wish.

Four latch to his nipples, happily drinking up the pearly drops that peek out. Their tongues feel too good for his sensitive nipples and he bucks his chest forward, fingernails digging into the ground beneath him. Another finds itself at his mouth and he takes their tentacles as they slip inside, beginning to fuck his throat.

Did they wish to mate with their own mother? He was used to fucking himself with his own tentacles, holding his own eggs and then repeating the cycle when they were born. The one shoots eggs into his stomach and he is proven correct- his own spawn wish to fill him up with their eggs.

He makes an attempt to push away but there's a new one in his mouth and three that lap at his dick. He can feel them press at his entrance and he whines- he never put too many inside of himself, but four sets of tentacles break through and begin fucking him without abandon.

It doesn't take them very long to spill inside of him, the first of many eggs to be laid inside. He opens his lust filled eyes to gaze at all of his waiting children, his eyes settling on one that happily rubs itself into Holmes' bulging stomach.

Oh he would be full very soon. 

He comes at the thought of all of the eggs pushing inside of him


	5. moriarty and holmes lay an egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moriarty and holmes give birth to holmes' beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: moriarty/holmes  
> kinks involved: basically the same thing as last chapter but moriarty is there, so oviposition, breeding, tentacles

"There you are, Holmes, that's a look that fits you much better," Moriarty panted, fucking his cheek softly as he rode out his orgasm. Holmes whined softly underneath him - the beans were still on their direct attack, sucking at his nipples, fucking his hole and nibbling at his dick - but his new heart shaped irises remained fixed on Moriarty. 

This was obviously not what the beans wanted.

His pants already down since his masturbation session, they easily pulled them down all the way. This sudden change gave them the momentum to push him over, and he leaned over with his hands on the wall ahead of him to support himself. 

"Alright now, stop this at o-" he began, only to feel them slowly opening him up and sliding inside. He knew the futility of trying to control evil, and even more so his own rival, but he still tried to move his hands away only for them to be kept pressed against the wall.

"Fuck," Moriarty moaned as another slipped in with him. Gosh they were larger than he had realized. Their sounds were only dwarved by the gleeful sounds of them claiming their mother, who whined out with his stomach taut full of them.

Moriarty's arousal had returned with a vengeance, and he bit his lip to keep his voice down. But it was difficult with the way they seemed to know exactly where to hit - curse his enemy for knowing him far too well.

"Alright alright we have had enough fun but," he is once again interrupted when he feels a warmth around his dick. He looks down to see Holmes underneath him, bobbing his head up and down. His eyes clouded with lust, he sucked greedily. Of course, he was a slut now, if a dick was right in front of his face, he must start sucking. 

Moriarty clings to the wall, this new assault on both ends proving to be too much. Holmes' mouth is warm and soft and he reaches the patch of white hair at the base of Moriarty's cock easily. And the beans, they've managed to fill him up completely, keeping his ass open if more wish to slither inside. His stomach feels heavy, but the way they scurry, the way they overwhelm him...a man of power reduced to a moaning mess by some beans and a talented mouth...impossible.

Holmes tongue flicks the head and he comes undone, filling Holmes' mouth with his semen. He sucks him through his orgasm, while the beans happily fuck inside of him. His knees wobble, and he curses himself for this being one of his hardest orgasms ever. 

He can't move away, so Holmes' mouth doesn't either. Oh he would have been a perfect toilet for him.. if only he hadn't upset his children.

One hits his prostate and he throws his head back. Having found their target, they're relentless, until Moriarty's dick is hard against Holmes' forehead again as the great detective sucks on his balls. He thrusts against Holmes' face, dripping precum into his hair.

Suddenly, his insides erupt with their young. Hundreds of eggs make their home and fill him until his vest barely remains fastened. He moans sweetly as Holmes pulls himself off, sliding down to kiss his stomach. He's been quiet except for his moaning, but now he compliments him, "look, you're an older mother now but you can still rear my young, too. We can raise them forever."

Moriarty closes his eyes and bites his lip. No, he couldn't give birth to new beans for eternity. Especially not of his enemy. They slip out of him, but the eggs remain. Its a little consolation for how full his stomach feels. One remains at his entrance, to keep him sealed up. His body begs for release.

Holmes hands are calming, rubbing the belly above him. He presses soft kisses, before ripping Moriarty's clothes and kissing the skin directly. His tongue dips into the outstretched belly button and Moriarty whines - he could get addicted to this. He definitely needs to come again.

Holmes' fingers reach around to play with the bean that keeps him plugged up. He pulls it in and out, like a pseudo dildo, and Moriarty's knees wobble. The beans on his wrists still keep him supported.

"You want to come again, don't you James? This feels so good, doesn't it?" Holmes traces the curves of his belly with his tongue. "The beans feel so much better coming out - don't you want to experience that?"

With each thrust he can feel his mind slipping. Gosh, they did feel good when they left, how would the eggs feel? And the heaviness was new, but he couldn't deny how great it had felt to be suddenly filled up.

"Y-yes, Holmes," Moriarty whines, and he feels Holmes' smirk against his stomach. The pace of the thrusting increases, but the bean is too shallow, and Moriarty desperately wishes it was longer. "Please, touch me, suck me, I'm close."

"You must get used to coming by their thrusting alone. It will help for when you give birth - ejaculating when they slide out feels amazing, James."

Moriarty sighs and thrusts back, the teasing at his entrance is too much. He relishes the soft scrape of Holmes' fingernails or the kisses on his stomach.

The clutch moves a little inside of him and the tongue at his hip is enough. He comes again, once more on Holmes' face, and when his knees buckle the beans let him fall, this time Moriarty landing on Holmes.

"Ah, be careful," Holmes tells him. He rests him down on the ground and from the large curve of his own belly he can see Holmes' filled stomach, practically bursting with eggs. Holmes delicately rests it on top of his own, bucking his erection softly against Moriarty's belly. His eyes are dotted with big hearts.

The beans surround them again and Holmes smiles wide, "You can fit more. Trust me."


	6. bean troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helena uses a bean for her own means. holmes feels all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: helena/holmes  
> kinks: basically helena fucks a bean and holmes can feel it. rather vanilla - cunnilingus. gets kinda sad tbh. mentions of drug use.

He’s allowed to lie back. His body is sore, his mind exhausted. He’s almost certain now that his hypothesis was correct - Frankenstein had told Moriarty about his reaction, and he had somehow multiplied the beans and handed them out to friend and foe alike. Not all had been as horny as his master, but others had left him open and raw.

Thankfully, he could relax for the night. He did without his corset and his now disgusting pants, settling into a housecoat. His fingers drum against the chair - he could do with something to ease his mind. 

Holmes is about to push himself up to find a needle when the familiar feeling of hands keeps him in his place.

He leans back into the seat and tries to get as comfortable as he possibly can, unsure of how he will be used then. He looks up at the ceiling and focuses on the touch. 

They’re short, slender fingers. Delicate. They flip his bangs but then smooth his hair. Gently, they rub their thumbs on his cheeks. It's a welcome touch after the day’s rough treatment. He finds himself leaning in as nails scrape his neck softly. 

There’s a pause. He has his suspicions, but there’s no solid clue yet. Gudako’s fingers were rougher due to burns. Perhaps it was Miss Kyrielight, or a female admirer. He smiled - he would be given some respite for the night. Thank the heavens. He sinks into the chair, happily accepting the fingers that run across his hair.

He recognizes the chaste kiss to his cheek.

He does not open his eyes, but smiles with a sigh. It was just as quick as it had been then, but there is no pain with it this time. 

“Helena,” he whispers to himself, fully aware that she wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

She kisses him on the other cheek, longer this time. Lucky bean. 

There’s another pause. Her fingers are on his shoulders, keeping him still but there’s no harshness to it. Helena’s hands move to tilt his head up.

When she kisses his lips, it’s chaste and sweet. He drinks up the desperation that drips from her. The bean wouldn’t be able to return half of her emotion, but he keeps up with her. He had been delicate with her that day, and so now he makes it up to her. It builds and builds, and Holmes moans when he feels her tongue slide in. 

“Helena,” he whispers again when her lips pull away. He looks up at the ceiling, picturing her looking down at him. His cheeks are hot and his hands frantic - he grips onto the chair underneath him to keep himself busy. Other patrons had been greedy with him - fucking his insides or testing his mouth - that he hadn’t needed to ask. Now he pleads with the heavens, hoping that Helena hears him. 

Lucky bean.

Her lips return and he sighs in relief. She’s exploring him with her kisses, and he happily lets her, opening his mouth more. Her hands cup his cheeks and his own feel even more useless. What would he have done? If Helena had actually been here, on his lap, would he have pulled her closer? Ran his fingers through that lilac hair? Turned her head so he could litter her face with kisses? He doesn’t realize how much he craved her kisses until she graced him with one.

She pulls away. He pants, moving his hands to grip onto his thighs. He glances down at the door - thankfully, it’s locked. His erection is extremely visible in his loose sweats.

All he can do is wait. Would she use him, like the others? A shiver runs down his spine as he images her tight warmth around his dick. Oh, if he could, he would fuck her until she threw her head b-

He jolts when he feels her hands leave. 

No, no, this. This wasn’t the end of it, was it?

Holmes sits up and looks up at the ceiling. He shakes his head. 

No, she was a pure woman. A lady. No, she would not defile him like this - and definitely not a stuffed toy. Had Moriarty not explained the side effects? No, he must have. She was just too kind to even imagine doing such things.

He leans over to rest his elbows onto his knees. His erection pokes his stomach. Those kisses had been too good. Holmes would have to pray that someone else would use him that night in order to settle his arousal.

He’s about to push himself off of the chair - cocaine, yes, he would need to keep his mind busy - when he feels those same hands on him once more. He doesn’t move an inch. Perhaps this would be his goodnight kiss. He waits patiently.

He does not feel her lips.

Well, not those lips.

Her clit brushes past his mouth and he moans. She was so wet already, her clit hard against his tongue as he flicks it up. One hand keeps his face steady - probably keeping the bean in place - while she thrusts down onto his face. She’s sweet and slick, and he eats her up as greedily as he can.

If he could, he would hold onto her hips and fuck her with his tongue. But his hands can only bunch up his robe. If she was here, he could wrap her legs around his head and hold her up so he could eat her out well. He could look up at her, savouring the expressions she made, making sure to seal them in his memory.

All he can gather is how wet she is, and how hard her clit is. He moves his tongue with her thrusts. While he would have loved to target specific spots, uncover the areas that made her see stars, this allowed her to use him the way she pleased. Her body quivers against his mouth.

She’s thrusting down at him. He looks up at the ceiling, trying to imagine her in that space. 

“Helena,” he whispers again. How much does she feel of him? 

Lucky bean.

He reaches into his pants and pulls out his dick. He times the pumping of his fist with her movements. When she increases the pace, tilting his face to make his lips rub against more of her entrance, his hand does too, his thumb swiping the head. It’s selfish, getting off when he should be focused on her orgasm - and he wouldn’t do it if she was here, no - but being used like this, the franticness pushes him close to the edge.

Another pause. 

Holmes bites down on his lip to try and keep himself from moving his hand. She feels him adjust him, before she pushes his face against her clit. He moves his tongue as much as he can, as she runs his face against her hardness. The wetness covers his face. He moans against her, “Helena.”

Would she slip him inside her? His mouth continues to work. Whatever she did to him - he would accept it happily. His hand moves faster.

He feels a shudder against his cheek as her clit spasms. His face is doused with her as she squirts onto him. She uses him to ride out her orgasm. Holmes’ face is now fully covered in her, his tongue raw and sore.

She keeps him there, pressed up against her pussy, before slowly pulling him back up. Her fingers wipe at his cheeks, before she kisses them chastely. A wave of shame runs over him as he comes to the feeling of her brushing his hair again.

“Helena, please,” he whispers, “Just come here.”

The hands leave. She’s probably cleaning herself up. He should do it, too. Who knows how much time he has until someone new fucks him open. 

He licks his lips.

He’ll stay here for a while.


	7. moriarty's personal sex doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moriarty turns sherlock into his onahole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: holmes/moriarty  
> kinks: this has gore elements, with amputation, tattoos, and more non-con elements, as well as breeding and male-to-female transformation. please read at your own risk.

The light flicked on. Holmes squinted at the sudden brightness in his eyes, lifting his head up to see the man haloed in light. He recognized the build anywhere - his captor had returned home from the day's work. 

"Ah,, look at you," Moriarty smiles, walking up to his creation. "You're healing up quite nicely - soon I should be able to remove the stitches." Gloved hands run at the stub where his knee would have been. Holmes' leg wiggled at the touch - but Moriarty used his other hand to keep the leg steady. 

He couldn't do anything. His nemesis had used an excessive night of drug use as his opportunity. Head dizzy, he had awoken on a surgery table. His legs and arms were now gone, and he had been... gifted with a pretty pussy that Moriarty doted on.

Moriarty's fingers dipped into the limb, scratching the incision line. Blood began to pool and he sucked his fingers, licking his lips clean of the iron. "Delicious, as always."

"Get your hands off of me," Holmes spits back.

Moriarty laughs, "You are in no position to fight back, Holmes." He leans in, placing his hand on the ruler's stomach. A jagged scar remained from when Moriarty had fucked his guts, spilling inside of him before he sowed him up.

He brings his mouth to Holmes' neck, biting down on the flesh. Moriarty wishes to mark him as much as possible, to make him into his own image. He had already tattooed a shiny butterfly on his stomach, dotted with a blue M, to prove who he now belonged to. He would cut his hair if it became too long, and had begun removing more and more that was unnecessary. If the little teasing was not entertaining, Holmes wondered if he would remove parts of his brain next.

Moriarty laps at the blood, his teeth now stained red with Holmes'. "Did I not tell you? If you play nice, I'll ask Babbage to make you some new limbs." Hands run down his sides to press into his stitches. "He's already making you some toys to entertain you while I'm at work." Moriarty presses his leather fingers to Holmes' entrance and tuts his lips. "No, see, this won't do. If you're to be my sex toy, then you have to be wet constantly." He shakes his head.

Holmes can already feel how hard Moriarty is. His body shakes. Last time, he had cut him open, fucking his intestines that were already wet and slippery. He was an impatient man, and was clearly only interested in making Holmes his sex doll. He didn't need Holmes' hands or feet, fucking his pussy or his ass or his mouth depending on his mood. And this way, he couldn't run away, always available for Moriartys' fucking.

But. Holmes couldn't deny how wet he got when Moriarty lapped at the blood that spilled from his wounds. Or the way his body now craved his harsh attention. 

Moriarty effortlessly lifts him up and takes him to the chair. "You are lucky I'm so deadset on your pussy today. By my calculations, this is the best time to get you pregnant."

Holmes' face grows white, "P-pardon?"

His rival smirks, sitting him down on Moriarty's lap. One hand on his lap, the other strokes at Holmes' hard clit.

"You're my perfect pet now, Holmes," Moriarty says as he slips a finger into Holmes', thrusting into him harsh. The leather scrapes at him deliciously. "Did you not think I would be knocking you up? I want you to be my bitch, if I am to break you fully." His hand moves from his hip to brush at Holmes stomach, now smooth. His finger runs across the scar, "If I wasn't interested in it, I would have removed most of your internal organs by now."

He doesn't bother with another finger, having decided that Holmes is wet enough. The ruler's face contorts in pain as Moriarty presses the tip of his cock against his entrance, wincing as spreads him open. It's rough and harsh, but Moriarty's hand on his ass keeps him steady. 

Moriarty relishes in the tightness, pushing himself in fully, "Ah, you're always so tight, Holmes." He starts fucking him in earnest, putting his hands on Holmes' hips so he can lift him up and down like.. well, a sex doll, a hole to thrust into. "I had considered letting others use you, so you're nice and wet for me but, ahh, this is always a treat." Blood mixes in and Holmes whines, the pain overwhelming.

His cock presses up against Holmes' womb, knocking into it with each thrust. Despite the pain, and how tightly Holmes keeps himself, he's getting wetter. Moriarty would be alright with blood as lubricant anyways, but the way his dick hits his womb, demanding to be let in - it makes Holmes start to let out small moans despite himself.

"Quiet - I don't want a noisy doll," Moriarty snaps. Holmes has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from being too loud. Moriarty smiles and brings him down onto his dick further - Holmes can feel his dick start to open the entrance to his womb more. Not that his own body isn't accepting it. Even with it all, his body becomes warmer and his insides slicker, opening up for Moriarty's cum. He must have been correct. He was in heat, desperate for child.

Moriarty leans in and bites under his chin, "Maybe I'll sow up your lips, next. So you can't speak. But ah, I love your mouth too much.... Maybe I can sow your mouth up every time, then. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You love that shit." He smirks into his bite as he feels Holmes' insides twitch. "Yes, yes, good bitch, this is what you love. Be good to me and I'll give you whatever you want."

His dick slams against Holmes womb, fully seating himself inside. A few thrusts more and he comes undone, filling Holmes up completely. He slides out, leaving Holmes to rest on his lap.

Holmes squirms. He knows he cannot speak, but his clit is hard against the air and his eyes beg. Moriarty smirks, "Oh? Does the sex doll think it deserves to come, too?" He laughs sharply, instead pulling a seal from apparently nowhere. He presses it against Holmes' entrance. "There, so none slips out. I'll take it off when I fuck you tomorrow." It's a long strip that rubs at Holmes' clit like an itch, but without his hands, he can't scratch it.

Moriarty puts his dick back into his pants, and places Holmes back onto the table. "There, that was fun, wasn't it?" He kisses him on the collarbone, to distract him from his hands that do up his legs in bindings that keep him spread eagle. Now he can't even rub his thighs to completion. 

Holmes begs silently, but Moriarty is already heading for the door. The lights flick off - Holmes is back in the darkness.

"Tomorrow then, Holmes?"


	8. reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holmes is reunited with watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: my watson oc/holmes  
> kinks: tentacles, body tf, male-to-female dynamics, breeding, mind break

“Well, it is a little early, but you’ve held out, so I’ll be kind,” his captor tells them. Sherlock is still bound, but that’s alright - the cage that’s kept Watson trapped for almost a month disappears like dust.

Sherlock relaxes in the grip. Tight tentacles grip at his ankles and his wrists, but now keep the rest of his body alone. They have done more than their fair share. Everything below the neckline appears different. His lean muscle has been replaced with soft fat around his thighs and hips that was perfect to grab onto. 

Their mouths had done quick work on his nipples, sucking on them as if to draw out milk. Their lips lined with mana from their master, they had been successful - slowly pulling out large breasts by his nipples. They were now much larger than most women his size, and extremely sensitive. Some days, their captor would just let them target his breasts, leaving rings of bite marks around them, rubbing their heads until he was a moaning mess. They would pull until a dull ache, making Holmes thrust up, crying out. But they were talented: they knew when to stop right as he would climax, leaving him just on the cusp, ready for the next day where they could stretch them out further.

Old magic had been written on his stomach early on. Holmes had recognized it to be an old druid magic, familiar with Cu Chulainn’s work from Chaldea. It made his stomach hurt and churn, but he would not know what it did until the tentacles first decided to search out his ass. As they fucked him, determined to go further and further, they were carving out a womb. 

Holmes had not realized how much work had been done until it started to drip with his own wetness at the sight of the tentacles, or how much it twitched when they fucked his throat or sucked on his tits. He would try to rub himself as much as possible in an attempt to climax, but no amount of attention to his dick felt as good as three, four of them inside his new womb.

He had awoken one morning to it completely removed, replaced with an excitable clit and another hole for them to slide into. His captor had only smiled down on him, “Well, you won’t be needing that anymore, will you?”

Nevertheless, despite how good it felt to have them in his new pussy and ass, how they would fill his stomach with their cum, play with his nipples and fuck him silly, he had refused to break his will. His captor’s deal was easy - if he could keep his mind from being broken, he and Watson would be free.

It had been best to keep his eyes away from his old friend, trapped in the cage just meters away. He knew Watson watched him - their captor had joked that perhaps he should record it so he could write it down - and when Holmes dared to look over he recognized the look of Watson recording everything to memory. He could not stand to gaze at his friend for too long. This was an extreme change from how he usually kept himself, and he hated how easily the tentacles could make him moan. This was not how he had hoped to see his friend again, after so long.

But above the soft squelches of the tentacles thrusting into him, and his own moans, he could hear the undeniable sound of Watson getting himself off. Holmes would find himself moaning louder when Watson’s pace increased - at least give his old friend a good show.

None of that mattered anymore. He lifted his head up at Watson’s footsteps. His friend would release him, and then they could return to Chaldea. Together. Perhaps his enthusiasm at seeing his old friend had made him agree too quickly to their captor’s rules. Perhaps he should have worked on another deal. That mattered not - they had survived, and he was sure da Vinci could fix his saint graph to return him to his old body. 

“Holmes,” Watson sighs, and when they look at each other, they cannot help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. Just like old times. His appearance had not changed much, since then, perhaps he had lost a bit of weight due to being in captivity for a month, but he was still the man he had solved mysteries with, the man who immortalized him - his Boswell.

“Alright, alright, untie me now and I will return to you to the Wandering Sea,” Holmes says and shakes his wrists. The tentacles do not relent however, some biting into the soft skin around his wrists. Holmes lets out a little moan, “Hurry up - I fear these things are less happy with relieving me.”

He feels Watson’s hands on his wrists and he closes his eyes to focus. Those scarred hands, slightly burned from his time as a doctor and his companion, rough against his skin. Fingers dip under the tentacles but they are not hard, attempting to nudge them. 

“You’ll need some force, Watson, if they relented with kindness I would have not been able to free myself,” Holmes advises him. 

“Yes, yes, of course. Let me try another way.”

Ah yes, Watson was always good with problem-solving.

Hands run down his arms, along the curve of his sides, and to his ankles. There is no force in his grip as he pulls at the tentacles, and instead, he uses them as leverage to open Holmes’ legs. The cool air on his wetness makes him moan sweetly. Another one of his body’s modifications made him constantly dripping, and the air on his clit made it hard in seconds. 

“Please, Watson, if you could close them again, it is difficult to think in such a position,” Holmes asks. Warm hands are on his thighs, and he feels the soft scrape of Watson’s dress pants against the inside of them. Holmes does not need to open his eyes to know that he has occupied the new space in between his thighs.

“I apologize Holmes, but it is rather difficult to think with you in such a position.” His hands travel up his hips again and cup his breasts. Holmes moans sweetly and Watson grinds his clothed erection against him. The need to be filled up again mounts in him. “And look at you, Holmes! You have the body of a fair woman, now.” His fingers twist his nipples and Holmes chokes out a moan. So quietly, he whispers, “Even Mary, no, you…”

“Please, Watson, I have a lead for how I can fix my current appearance - I just need you to free me.”

Silence.

“Watson, please.”

He rubs his dick further against him. From the way it presses against him, Holmes already knows it’s wide. And from his adventures with Watson, he knows of his reputation with the ladies. It’s probably much thicker than those tentacles that needed three or four to fill him up completely. And he has experience, he’s probably talented with his cock.

No, no, this is Watson! He’s gotten so far - he’s free, all he needed was a little bit longer then they’d be safe.

He opens his eyes to try and beg for him, but he’s only met with Watson fishing his cock out of his pants. Holmes’ predictions are correct - Watson is like a soda can, with pre-cum dribbling out of the tip. His eyes are filled with lust. Holmes is familiar with the look, he has seen the faces of men willing to risk it all, and Watson wears it with some worried pride as he debates with himself.

Watson slides the head against Holmes’ clit and he almost climaxes then. It does not take long for his dick to be slick with him, and he whines sweetly, “Please, Holmes. I have been privy to your transformation all month long. At first, I was disgusted. You are the Sherlock Holmes - this interrogation is beneath you, especially for me.” 

His hands squeeze at Holmes’ breasts, and he leans in, giving the bite marks soft licks, “But your breasts, your hips - you are a prized bitch, now, Holmes.” He dips his hand back down to position it at Holmes’ sopping slit. “One that any man would wish to claim for his own.” 

Holmes cannot help but moan at the feeling of his friend’s dick against him, it is massive as it slowly presses itself inside of him. Of course, his body is now more than capable of taking many large things, but this is different - a human, his friend, his partner, is attached to it, and he throws his head back. He’s on the edge of climax after being kept on the cliff for an entire month. Watson’s dick feels much bigger, his thrusts feel much stronger than anything before, and he realizes how quickly he had been unsatisfied.

“Holmes, fuck, Holmes,” Watson moans, his lips biting on his neck as if to claim him, his hands bruising his hips, his dick fucking him as if to leave an imprint in his pussy. The tip knocks on his womb that demands for cum. The tentacles never decorated his insides with their cum, no being had taken him and knocked him up. Had they been waiting for Watson’s mind to snap, or his own? 

Holmes opens his eyes and begs sweetly, “Please, Watson.” 

“Yes, Holmes?” He doesn’t relent from his thrusting however. His mind is focused on one thing, after all.

“Come here.”

And Watson’s lips are on his, and Holmes feels his mind melt away. There he is, never to leave him now. And isn’t this what he had been hoping for? Wasn’t he looking for Watson? Now he is with him forever, forever entwined. And they are safe, he is safe in Watson’s grasp. Marriage suited him well, after all. He would rear as many children as he asked for him. 

This was the bliss he was looking for.

Watson’s hips connect to his pelvis one more time before flooding him up with his cum. After a month of teasing, this feels like heaven, and Holmes cums as his womb is filled up. Watson’s bite marks and bruises and cum that dribbles out marks Holmes as his bitch and he smiles wearily.

“H-”

“No,” Holmes interrupts him when he slips out, making Watson come back right inside. He resumes his thrusts. “Did you not say yourself? I am a bitch now - yours.”

“Fuck, Holmes.”


	9. holmes eats out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holmes eats out helena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: helena/holmes  
> involves: weight gain   
> helena is a petite adult woman i hate fate
> 
> this is a sequel to chapter 3

"Don't think I didn't hear you," Holmes says with a smirk, pushing the containers onto the floor. There's now a large pile, a demonstration of how much he's able to eat. Even with dinner, even with all the takeout, he still asked for more. It's far too late to order anything and there's not much left in the fridge that he hasn't licked clean - and he knows this. Helena's cheeks are bright red. 

"I, I'll make you some eggs if you like," Helena says, doing up her shorts and getting up. The sudden change in position makes her thoroughly dampened underwear stick to her. A reminder of her own disgusting sin, getting off to watching her friend eat. Yet here she was, about to cook so he could eat more in front of her.

As she walks past, he reaches out and his fingers brush her own. He's so big now that he can't get up without help, but the touch is enough to make Helena stop. His fingers wrap around her wrist, revealing a thin shine to her own. "Is this, enticing for you, Irena?" 

Helena squirms a little. "You're not fully innocent here, putting up a show like that."

"And you are not innocent for getting off to a man simply enjoying food," Holmes smiles. He pulls at her wrist and she follows as he guides her so she's closer to him. He motions to himself with her hand, "Does this.... form suit you, Irena?"

She gulps. The massive body, the giant gut that spreads his meaty legs, his cheeks that she wished she could cup to kiss... "Yes."

"Oh then you are by no means innocent."

"You know, I don't need to put up with this. I did foot the bill, if you remember correctly," Helena says, darting her eyes away. So she doesn't look at his big body, and how close it was to her, and how easy it would be to simply...

"You only did that because you lost our bet - never doubt my appetite, Irena," Holmes replies. That stupid grin is still on his face. He brings Helena's fingers up to his mouth and licks them. 

His mouth is warm and wet, and his tongue cleans off her dirty fingers. He hums to himself, clearly content. Helena squirms at the warmth - he definitely must still taste some of her fluids on her digits. 

He opens his eyes to look up at her as his tongue spreads open her fingers and tongues at the skin between them. The heat once again rushes up to Helena's face.

"You know what," Helena repeats. She pulls her hand out of his mouth, he doesnt protest, and she pushes him back down onto the bed. His weight makes it easy.

He's unable to pull himself up anymore due to his sagging gut and big breasts keeping him down. This gives Helena enough time to shimmy off of her shorts and panties. The air on her pussy feels good after being trapped, and her thighs stick with her own wetness.

"Wipe that look off of your face," Helena tells him as she climbs onto the bed.

"Was I not asking for more food?"

Helena pauses for a second before shaking her head and continuing to climb up. He's so big that she has to be careful lest she steps down too hard. "We both know that this isn't what you meant."

Holmes holds a hand out and Helena takes it, letting him guide her over. "You don't know that - I had recognized your reaction at the restaurant. I was wondering if you were actually going to finger yourself there." 

"Im not a gross pig like you are." Helena straddles his face, looking anywhere but down at the man who grinned up at her.

"And yet you were more than happy to masturbate to me eating, thinking I wouldn't notice." Holmes kisses the inside of her thigh and spreads her legs more. Her breath hitches.  
"Look at you," Holmes says, "What were you planning on doing? Making me more and getting off to me eat again?"

Helena's hands hold onto the bedframe. Embarrassment rolls over her, "Maybe. Only if you did a number on it like with the dessert." 

He smiles, bringing Helena's hips down so that his hot breath dances against her clit. "Then let me put that skill to better use."

He pulls her down the rest of the way, so she's sitting on his face. Helena all but screams as she feels his tongue connect with her clit. His doughy face makes a good seat, and she holds herself strong to keep herself from thrusting into him.

His tongue does wonders. He's slow and deliberate, targeting her clit that stands hard and desperate for attention. He provides, bringing it into his mouth and sucking on it hard. 

She lets out small moans, calling out his name. He moans in response, the humming sending chills that run up her spine.

He's good at this, Helena knew this from his demonstration with the dessert. But this is even better than imagination. She tightens her legs around his face and he replies by digging his fat fingers into her ass to keep her still. She's like a plate he's licking clean. A meal he wishes to eat up fully.

He moves his head so his piggy nose brushes against her clit and his tongue can slip against her entrance. "Please, Holmes," she begs, and he complies, sliding inside and opening her up. 

It curls inside her, making her see stars and throw her head back. Holmes appears to pay it no mind, continuing to focus on his food. He sucks up any nectar that falls from her like sweet honey. His lips and cheeks are now smeared in her, and he continues to dine happily.

Holmes draws back to give long, drawn strokes, until he finds a spot that makes Helena's legs shake. She drops her hands from the bedframe to lace them in his hair, and starts to thrust down into his mouth. She rides him so his swipes target that spot and he lets her, keeping his hands on her hips so she doesn't fall.

"Ah, fuck, Holmes, I'm so close," Helena whines. He does a series of quick, small flicks at her clit: _please do._

And she accepts the invitation, squeezing his head with her thighs and thrusting down onto his fat face. Her clit spasms, her entrance floods with her cum as it opens and closes, desperate for cock. Legs shaking, she rides her orgasm on his face. And he helps her, sucking her up the whole time.  
She draws back, eyes heavy and chest heaving. He looks up at her with a blissful gaze. His cheeks are smeared in her fluids, his hair dishelved, his eyes cloudy.

Shes about to get up when his hands reach up and keep her in place. He kisses her clit deep and uses his tongue to clean up any remaining juices. 

"Okay okay, Holmes, please," she begins, but is caught off by the sound of Holmes' pants popping. She turns around as much as she can to see a large hole down to the crotch - and Holmes' erection desperately trying to break through.

She gulps. It would be. Rude to leave him hanging, wouldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is funny cause i dont think i've actually written one where helena rides homu


	10. holmes teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holmes teases helena on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: helena/holmes  
> kinks: pretty vanilla if you ignore the fact that holmes is extremely overweight.

"Ah, Holmes, wait," Helena mumbles, feeling those familiar hands onto her hips. She can feel his breath, and he brushes her hair away from her neck so he can kiss her neck.

"Yes? You can still see the screen, can't you?" He smiles into the kiss, "Don't mind me."

Easier said than done. She's already hot when she feels his stomach press into her back. His lap is comfy, of course, he's a human pillow, but under that flab she can feel the distinct hardness of Holmes' erection poking into her ass. If he wasn't going to eat food, he'd fulfill another hunger of his she thinks. But she can't stop herself from resting further into him, and he chuckles softly. 

"I can't really eat you out in this position, as much as I would like to," Holmes says. The waistband of her sweatpants let his chubby hands in without effort, and she bucks her hips as his fat finger grazes over her clit through her panties. He had become more and more ravenous. Seeing him eat cartons full of food always got her wet, and he was more than happy to have her for dessert, sampling her for seconds. Since she had sucked him off, she had craved his cock inside of her, but that task was harder than originally thought. His gut was so massive that when she gave him blowjobs, he had to hold his tummy up so it didn't smother her, albeit she did enjoy the tightness around her head as she bobbed her head up and down. 

"How about another bet?" Holmes asks, as he traces her entrance. Her panties are now definitely soiled.

Helena tries to move her head but Holmes' fat hands cups her chin to keep her looking at the screen, "If you can stay put, I'll fuck you." 

She swallows hard and chuckles, "You make it sound like that's a gift."

"Oh, and you think I haven't heard you crying out for it when you masturbate at night? Our walls aren't that thick."

Now she really wants to snap her head around, but his grip remains firm. "Fine, it won't be hard."

He laughs, sliding his big hand inside her panties, "If you say so."


	11. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helena and holmes fuck drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last helena/holmes one  
> again holmes is fat.

Holmes pants, his thrusting has slowed down, his stomach sliding further down Helena's back each time he moves. Even under all the fat, he hears her moans and grins widely to himself, relishing in the sweet tightness that wraps around his dick as another orgasm rolls through her.

"Was this your plan, hm?" Holmes asks cutely, withdrawing a bit so he's only thrusting a little inside her, the tip breaching her entrance but leaving the rest of her empty.

Helena moans, "Please, back in."

"You didnt answer," Holmes says as he continues, and now slows down, tantalizingly slow. 

"I.. didnt think I would be so into you this fat."

Holmes chuckles, and withdraws almost completely, staying there to catch his breath. She wiggles herself so she can try and skewer herself on him more, but there's only so much she can do before she falls off the bed. 

"You're lying. You got off to me eating and wanted to make me bigger so you could get fucked by me. You've got quite the nerve, fattening me up with meals and take out just to make me, hah, work so hard."

Helena squirms, balling her fists into the sheets, "Maybe."

Holmes laughs sharply, "Maybe?" 

She whines, but he doesn't move. 

"I'm not going to continue if you don't admit."

There's a pause, and he feels her squeeze his walls around him. 

"... yes. I... wanted you to eat me out since I first saw you gorging on food, and when your belly kept on getting bigger, I wanted you to pin me down with it and cum inside me."

Holmes sighs dreamily and thrusts in further until he's fully seated inside, as much as he can go with the fat that acts as a wall between his dick and her pussy. "See?" He pants, thrusting faster than ever before, "was that so hard?"

Another wave of pleasure rolls over her and she curls her toes, throwing her head down into the mattress. His pendulum gut slaps her back and she's seeing stars, and from the way Holmes' cock moves inside her, she knows he's close now, too.

"Do you.. hah, want it inside still?" 

"Yes!" She moans out, and he does just that, thrusting deep and releasing himself inside of her.


	12. titfuck number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gudao fucks holmes' belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: gudao/holmes  
> kinks involved: titfucking, some bellyfucking, holmes is fat

"Please, Holmes," he whines, shallowly thrusting into his flab now. It feels too good, the way his dick kisses his fat, in those spaces that rarely get attention. "I'm, I'm so close, p-please."

Holmes raises an eyebrow, not moving his hands. "Is my stomach not enough?"

Gudao runs a tongue over his lips and shakes his head, "No, please, your tits look too good, I'll be quick, I promise."

At the compliment, Holmes' face flushes red, but he hides it with a stern look. He can feel his nipples poking through his shirt, the last line of defense before he'd be completely topless. At least my breasts are covered, he would think, as he tried to do up his old outfit. It was the last sign of decency, but well, here Gudao was, fucking his fat and groping his lovehandles. He had already been indecent enough to make his master come in harder than ever.

"Are you deserving of it, though? You didn't listen to my presentation, you took the time I gave you to play with my s-stomach," his voice hitches as Gudao's hips roll into a thrust, "And now you ask for more of me?"

Gudao whines, leaning in to rest his face on the top of Holmes' fat, dangerously close to his cleavage. His hips don't relent, though, he's like an animal, constantly chasing release. He's quite obviously close, but keeping himself firm so he doesn't cum too early. "Please, Holmes," he sighs. Face hot and red, he looks so content, and Holmes blushes harder at the thought that it was his fat that made his master this way. "I won't even ask you to do much, I promise. I'll hold your boobs for you and I'll fuck in between them - you won't even need to suck my dick, I promise."

Try as he might, he can't remove the mental image of Gudao's dick close to his face, fucking his breasts, the same contented smile and those sweet whines....

Holmes sighs and puts his papers down, chubby fingers undoing his vest and buttons, "Two minutes. Nothing more."

Gudao climbs him quickly, and Holmes is suddenly face-full of Gudao's massive dick. He hadn't realized how big it was until it was there, dwarfed by his fat. He smiles proudly, groping his breasts and running his fingers over the nipples, eliciting a moan from Holmes. "Thank you so much, Holmes," he says, maneuvering himself so his dick is pressing at Holmes' cleavage. "You don't know how many times I've wanted to do this.. when your buttons pop and reveal some skin, I've just wanted to fuck that hole so badly, leaving your top drenched in cum.." He's rambling off his fantasies while his dick starts to press in between his tits.

It's. dry. Uncomfortably so. Holmes can tell by the way Gudao's dick rubs against his skin. It must be worse for him as his face contorts. But he manages to slide in all the way, so that his dick just barely misses Holmes' lips. The hood down, precum dribbles down onto his collarbone. It's glistening, from his sweat and the pre, and it's so hard - Holmes is once again flabbergasted by the fact that it was his fat that made him this way. 

"Holmes," Gudao moans, about to draw away, when quick as ever, Holmes' hands reach around to hold Gudao's ass in place.

"H-Holmes?" his master squeaks, but any questions on his mind are wiped away as Holmes leans in and kisses the tip of his dick. Gudao's hands fall from his breasts to lace in his hair, fingernails scraping the back of his head softly. Holmes is quick to move his hands up to his breasts, returning them to their position so they envelop Gudao's dick. His cock is still too big even with his big tits, but they do an amazing job at surrounding the dick in the fat. He feels Gudao's knees wobble slightly. "F-Fuck, Holmes," he whines, surrounded by Holmes - the tip in his mouth, and the length in Holmes' cleavage.

Holmes is unable to move much, so he flicks his tongue around the head, smiling as Gudao moans. "Y-your t-t-tongue!" He bucks softly into his mouth, using his hands on his head to keep his mouth in place.

"O-okay, I'm gonna start t-thrusting now," Gudao says, hesitating for a bit before sliding his dick back until only the tip is sandwiched in between his tits, before thrusting back in, pressing his dick into Holmes' mouth. His saliva makes the process work much better, and soon Holmes' cleavage is slathered with his own spit. He keeps his mouth open, tongue out as a landing pad for Gudao's cock. "Ah, fuck, Holmes," he groans as Holmes accepts him back in, tongue flicking over anything Gudao gives him.

His thrusting increases, his balls slapping at the cleavage with each push. "P-please, play with your nipples for me," Gudao instructs, and Holmes obeys, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he rolls the nub in between his fingers. Fuck, had his nipples always been this sensitive? His dick strains under all of the fat. 

"Y-you're so good, Holmes," Gudao pants, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "Y-you need to stop this. Do you know how difficult it is to pay attention when you just have your juicy tits all sealed up? Or your big stomach just hanging out?" He pulls one hand down to grope at the side fat, "It's begging to be fucked, you know."

Gudao looks back down, and Holmes once again sees that face overwhelmed by lust. "Are you doing it on purpose? Showing off all this fat to tempt me."

"You must be, you probably wanted me to fuck you while you were presenting. Well don't worry," he pauses when Holmes hollows out his cheeks and Gudao groans, "D-Don't worry, next time I'll fuck you right then and there, we'll see how long you'll be able to keep up your presentation when I'm drilling you - probably not for very long, huh? Sluts like you get broken so easily." His teasing has become much more brazen, but Holmes swallows each with a moan and a flutter of his eyelashes - well, he had been showing a lot of skin. And his breasts had become quite large. In short... he had become quite a slut recently.

"Fuck, I'm close," Gudao whines, and Holmes opens his mouth completely to accept his bounty. Gudao stops thrusting into his mouth, instead doing quick, shallow thrusts against his tongue, sighing softly as he comes undone, his cum spraying against Holmes' pink tongue tongue. It's a delicious contrast the white on pink.

Holmes' lips wrap around the tip and sucks any remaining cum out of him, keeping his tits around the shaft to get anything else out. 

"L-lemme see your tongue," Gudao asks, and Holmes does - he's swallowed it down all. "Good, albeit, you'd probably eat anything I gave you, huh?"

Holmes pauses, not sure how to respond. But.. that is what a good slut would do, yes? Accept all his master gave him? So he leans in so Gudao's dick rubs against his face, covering it in his saliva. He can feel it grow hard again against his face.

Once again Gudao's hands find their place at the back of Holmes' head, "Fuck, Holmes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is another titfuck.   
> i haven't written titfucking before so i apologize if this is bad.


	13. nightly visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gudao is visited by someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: holmes/gudao  
> kinks involved: tit fucking, mild somnophilia (guda is awake but pretends to be asleep for a bit of it), again holmes is fucking fat

The first thing Gudao noticed was the way the bed shifted. It wasn't enough to make him open his eyes - he was used to servants like Kiyohime and Serenity sneaking under his sheets for a quick kiss or hug before slinking back into the shadows. He relaxes his body, ready to feel their soft touches before he could go back to sleep. 

He furrows his brow as the mattress is weighed down more. Serenity, so small that her presence was barely detectable, could not be so big. Perhaps Raikou, then?

Gudao fights the urge to open his eyes, feeling the way the mattress moves with the new weight. Something soft and warm grazes his leg. It wasn't uncommon for him to sleep in a t-shirt and boxers, since most servants kept the sheets on when they gave him his nightly visits. Anyways, if he was truly in trouble Dantes could swoop in and save him. The being moves down so it sits at the base of his bed, carefully moving so that the mattress doesn't shake too much. It's a difficult task, whoever it was was quite big, Gudao could tell just by the way the mattress dipped when they moved. He raked his brain for some of the bigger berserkers - gosh, he really hoped Spartacus wasn't coming in to remind him about how clothes were oppression.

He's jolted when the sheets are pulled off, revealing his bare legs. He reminds himself of the servants who watch him when he sleeps - he still must not be in any danger. When he pays attention, he can hear strained breathing, like someone who has been exercising recently. Was it a servant that had just finished doing some exercising and wanted to let off some steam? His mind drifts to when he caught Li Shuwen and Beowulf fucking in a broom closet after a sparring match. His dick stirs.

The figure moves to straddle his legs, and he feels like he's being crushed. No, not by massive muscles, but by fat. It's soft, enveloping his legs with the big thigh fat, and the sizable ass that squishes his legs down. He's pinned - he wouldn't be able to lift the person off of him if he tried. Jinako and Caesar came to mind, but he doesn't come up with a reason for why they would be visiting him now. Yet, he reminds himself that he'll be safe, he's fine, and keeps his eyes closed. 

Of course, his brain goes to Holmes. He traded his involvement in the main battle for feeding himself fat. What had started as a couple of pounds had ballooned into a big size.

Now extremely overweight, he could barely hold himself up during meetings, his outfit pushed up his stomach that spilled out in front of him. Sometimes, when presenting evidence, he would rest his tummy on the table so he could stand up. That had only proved to be a bigger distraction, the way his belly rested right in front of Gudao when he was talking, tantalizingly close. The way it shook when he spoke, or swayed when he moved - it appeared soft and squishy to touch, a marvel to how much food Holmes had eaten. When Holmes would lift it back into his hands so he could carry it, squishing his bellybutton closed, Gudao would ball his fists under the table to keep himself from pushing Holmes down and fucking his navel, savouring in the way the fat would clap back against his dick.

While his belly was perfect and distracting, the way his outfit now worked, all bunched up in the rolls between his stomach and his breasts, Gudao could not help but dream about Holmes' tits. In one meeting, he had gotten so riled up fighting with da Vinci that a button had popped, revealing some of the sweet skin in Holmes' cleavage. Gudao had his pickings of beautiful women in Chaldea, but somehow in fattening himself up, Holmes had managed to grow the best breasts of all.

The way his nipples poked through his shirt made him want to play with them, the way they wobbled made him want Holmes to ride him so he could see them move with him, up and down... Holmes had once slammed both hands down onto the table, and all Gudao could do is stare at the way Holmes' fat, flabby arms pushed his tits together, desperate to be fucked.

The thoughts arouse him even more, and he has to keep himself as still as possible. No, it couldn't be Sherlock Holmes - he appeared so uninterested in sex, compared to his fellow servants. No, perhaps the only thing more interesting to him than investigating was feeding himself, and Gudao's dick in between his breasts did not fight into that tightly-packed attic.

Gudao is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels a hand rub his clothed erection. The breathing has gotten quicker, obviously this person enjoys the reaction. Panting, the fingers move up and down his cock, and it lets out a little whine when he gets harder. Gudao fights the temptation to open his eyes - he doesn't want to ruin whatever this is. The fingers are chubby, and he silently prays that they'll touch his bare cock soon.

His prayers are answered not soon after, as the being moves up. Their tummy moves so it rests on his knees, and he can feel their breasts push down against his thighs. The massive stomach means that he can't tell the gender of the servant - but all doubts leave his mind when his boxers are slid down. His dick springs free, and one chubby hand reaches around the base. 

"Wow," the voice finally speaks. The voice is identifiable - of course, it is Holmes. "So this is what you have been hiding from me, master." He gives a few, tentative licks around the head, and Gudao lets out a small moan. There's a pause before Holmes continues. "You... you taste delicious master...Hm... I had only seen a little from when you masturbated to me after meetings... Perhaps if I had known, I would have done this sooner..." 

Gudao furrows his brow at the silence but then his eyes jolt open as Holmes' mouth wraps around the tip of his cock, sucking on it sweetly. Gudao's eyes meet Holmes' immediately, whose lips smirk around Gudao's dick. "Ah, awake are we, finally?" He pulls his mouth off to lick the tip, "Good."

"Ah, fuck, Holmes," Gudao whimpers, now finally able to speak, "H, s-stop, please, you, we can't do this." Holmes pulls his mouth off of him, littering the length of his dick with kisses. Gudao's hands curl into the sheets.

"Really, now?" Holmes asks, "I thought this was your desired outcome, Ritsuka. It does not take a genius to see how much you look at my breasts during meetings. Thankfully, you have conscripted one, so I was able to catch on quite quickly and act accordingly." He finishes the statement by pressing a deep kiss to the head, his tongue flicking out between his soft lips to brush past the slit. 

"Fuck," Gudao curses. How could he act so normally? Was this not insane? He's tempted to push him off, but he can't move, even if he wanted to. Holmes' fat keeps his legs in place, and his kisses keep his dick and his body begging for more.

"Well, master? Are my deductions correct?" He leans down and kisses near the base, and Gudao moans at the sight of Holmes' chubby face pressed up against his cock. "Would you like to fuck my breasts?"

There is no use in playing games with a dealer that holds all the best cards: "Yes, please, Holmes, fuck, Holmes please."

Holmes appears to appreciate the honesty, and moves his body up, "Well, first of all, we must make sure that your dick is wet enough." Before Gudao can protest, Holmes' lips have returned around his dick, thoroughly covering as much of it as possible with his saliva. Gudao's fingers grab the sheets to keep himself strong, wishing nothing more than to fuck Holmes' throat then and there. He allows himself to thrust up into Holmes' mouth with his bobbing, and groans when Holmes chuckles, lips around the head.

"Ah, fuck, Holmes, please," Gudao whines, seeing stars as Holmes hollows out his cheeks and tongue traces along the length. His blowjob is perfect - Gudao's dick is in heaven. Perhaps it was due to how much food he shoveled into his mouth on a daily basis, that he was able to treat Gudao's dick with such care and make him unfurl. His tongue is talented, his cheeks soft, and Gudao is drawn to the way his chubby cheeks wobble as he bobs his head up and down.

Holmes pulls his lips off, "That should be enough, yes?" Gudao whines at the sudden loss of heat, but it's not for long - Holmes quickly adjusts his position so that he can wrap his breasts around his dick.

It's... heavenly. His big tits, constantly straining to stay in his shirt, trapped his cock completely. They were so soft and warm, hugging it as Holmes' chubby fingers pushed them together. There was too much fat that it spilled out between his fingers, and even if Gudao's dick was bigger, the fat would have been enough to cover it up. That made him above any other in Chaldea - Gudao didn't need to worry about his dick being cold. Only the head poked out from between Holmes' cleavage, but it was soon hidden when Holmes began moving his hands.

"Hah, ah, t-there we go," Holmes panted, his eyes focused on the task at hand. Lubricated in Holmes' spit, Gudao's dick slid in between his breasts easily, the skin slippery. It's as perfect as a pussy, even better than Holmes' mouth, and Gudao's toes curl as Holmes increases the pace. 

"Please, faster Holmes, I'm," Gudao whines, and Holmes happily obliges, moving as fast as he can. There's so much fat that he sometimes has to readjust, and his pillowy arms are not used to doing so much labour, rather now trained for feeding himself and nothing else. But he speeds up, the friction so delicious that Gudao is moaning nonsensically in seconds.

"Good, good," Holmes praises him, but his eyes are stuck on his own cleavage. He marvels each time Gudao's head pops out from the tight space before it is once again trapped in his fat. "That delicious cock... my master's precious mana... " He cannot finish the sentence before he ducks his head back down and begins sucking at the head while his hands continue the titfuck.

Gudao groans, "Fuck Holmes!" He cannot control himself now - his hands dart to grab onto Holmes' head and he starts bucking his hips up. Holmes moans sweetly around his cock and Gudao takes that as his go-ahead, fucking his throat with wild abandon. Gudao now controlling the pace, Holmes only needs to hold his tits up (a Herculean task in itself, with all of the fat), letting his breasts and his mouth be fucked.

Gudao's hips snap up with each thrust. The combination of Holmes' soft tits that hug his dick, and the hot warmth of his mouth that constricts around the head - it's far too much. He's being attacked from multiple sides, from Holmes' tits to his mouth to the addictive weight on his legs and the hot moans that spill from Holmes' lips. Each groan only fuels him forward. When Holmes opens his eyes to look up at him, with those eyes full of lust, Gudao feels him getting even closer to the edge. That look... it was only one that Gudao had seen when Holmes was gorging himself on food.

... He would feed him well.

Gudao's pace increases, groaning loudly as Holmes' tongue flicks at his slit, happily sucking out the pre-cum. Holmes was doing such a good job, holding his tits up so nicely even with how big they were, and he had been so nice to come in and let him fuck his breasts - he was deserving of a reward.

"Hn, I'm- I'm cumming!" Gudao moans out and Holmes' lips tighten around the head. Desperate to catch everything, it sucks sweetly. That's all Gudao needs before he is pushed over the edge, and cums into Holmes' mouth. 

He is kind to him, moving his hands up and down to help him ride through his orgasm, while swallowing down all of his cum. Holmes keeps himself in place until Gudao opens his eyes again, fully savouring the orgasm.

"T-thanks, Holmes," Gudao whispers, suddenly aware of the situation.

Holmes raises an eyebrow, moving up so that he now sat up. In a flick of his wrist, the remaining clothing fluttered away, revealing Holmes in all of his glory... well it would, if his gut didn't hide everything. He leaned back, hands rubbing at Gudao's cock once more.

"Foolish Ritsuka," he laughs as he grinds himself down, "Do you think that's enough to sate my hunger?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a hobby i think.


	14. big boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helena teases holmes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's another helena i forgot.   
> helena/holmes  
> includes some more bdsm/petplay aspects, lingerie, as per usual here holmes is fat

He's on his hands and knees below her, but his eyes are clearly stuck on the takeout bag in her hand. In the other is the leash that she uses to pull his head up, drawing his attention back to her.

"Are you hungry, big boy?" She asks, and he licks his lips in response. She tuts, "C'mon Sigerson, I need to hear it from you."

"P-please, I haven't eaten all day," Holmes replies, and his stomach grumbles. 

She leans forward, bringing the back close to his face but keeping the leash taunt so he can't move. The scent hits his nose and he whines - the problem with him allowing Helena to do everything for him is that she now knew how to press all of his buttons. 

(Not that he disliked that - her pussy, wet and tight around his dick, was a lovely dessert, her lips as talented as his own when he cleaned plates.)

She draws herself back up and places the bag on the table, using her free hand to spread her pussy open. It's dripping already, clearly enjoying this. "Then you know what to do, pig."

And he does, feverishly feasting on her like it's his last meal.


	15. fighting over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holmes asks helena for batteries, helena wants to help more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: helena/holmes  
> kinks involved: fat holmes

The door flings open, and Helena stumbles, her body falling forward as her hand slips from the knob. 

Holmes stands there, face hot. Frustration was clearly painted on his face, but he was extremely sweaty. Due to his enormous weight, it was astounding that he was able to stand up by himself. Helena had been helping to pull him up for the last couple of weeks, which is why he found his home on the sofa most days to keep things easier for the two of them. 

Added to that, he must have walked over there quickly to make sure Helena couldn’t open the door, holding himself against it to make it so she couldn’t push her way in. The effects of the strain were clearly painted on his face, sweaty and flushed, as he took deep breaths in.

But that was not what Helena had paid the most attention to.

Holmes was naked. Not something new, since his massive gut had outgrown most of his clothes at that point. But he would usually remain mostly recent, wearing extra large underwear or covering himself up with blankets and towels. Despite Helena’s repeated attempts, Holmes would still bathe himself, too, making these moments few and far between.

Not only that - Holmes was hard. Even under all the fat of his stomach, and the fat that squished it down above his groin, she could clearly see the way his dick pushed through, desperate and erect despite Holmes’ session being interrupted by their bickering.

She had yet to see it. Yes, she had been there to accept the delivery of the wand and give it to him, since he had been unable to get the door. Sure, she had heard his sweet moans before. One night, she had camped outside his door, her hands thrusting into herself as she heard him whine, wishing she could bear witness to the pathetic attempts Holmes tried in order to achieve orgasm.  
This...was different. Helena balled her fists. It was right there, so close - she could so easily dip down onto her knees and suck him off, or she could push him down and ride him… She has to flick her eyes up back to not stare.

“Well? Hand them over,” Holmes extends his hand, thrusting his chubby fingers. Helena watches as they curl up, pressing her thighs together to keep her mind from wandering. His fingers inside her - they’re so thick, they’d probably spread her up deliciously-

Helena brings her hand up to her chest, clutching the batteries close.

Holmes raises an eyebrow and cocks his head, “What are you doing? Can’t you see...I’m rather busy right now. I would appreciate it if you gave up this charade.”

She swallows hard. “I can do a better job.”

He laughs at this. It only makes things worse, as his whole body shakes. Helena has to keep herself from watching the way his moobs jiggle. 

Holmes thrusts his hand out further, “Let’s stop this - I’m more than capable of finishing this myself. Now, the batteries, if you please.”

Helena shakes her head and takes a step back.

“I don’t believe you,” she says, “Look at you - you’re winded just from getting up. Can you even reach past the fat with the wand?”

“I can achieve orgasm, if that’s what you’re asking,” he responds.

“I was asking if the wand reaches your dick.”  
Holmes rolls his eyes, but has to rest his body against the frame to keep himself standing. His legs are wobbling. He’s definitely not used to standing up for this long without help.

She takes a step closer, sliding the batteries into her hoodie’s pocket. “Lie down for me.” 

“I do-” He begins, but stops when her hand flicks a nipple. 

“Sensitive, aren’t they? Probably cause it’s one of the few things you can touch, huh?” She doesn’t even know what she’s saying, they just come out of her mouth. The moan that escapes from his lips tells her all she needs to know, and she brings the other hand up to squeeze his other breast. They’re giant, bigger than her hand and more than a handful. She can’t fit them in her palms, settling on focusing his hard nipples, twisting them in her fingers and smirking as he groans out.

Helena leans in, capturing one in her mouth, sucking it on softly. “C’mon Sigerson, let me help you out.” Her hand reaches down to cup his giant gut, soft and heavy in her grip, “I already do everything for you - why not entrust me to the task?” She lifts her knee up, finding home and she lets out a soft gasp at the hardness of Holmes’ dick as it grinds against her leg.

“I-I couldn’t,” Holmes pants, “That- that would be too much, even for you Ire-” He’s interrupted by a bite down onto his nipple. His hands are occupied, too focused on keeping him upright to escape, but the way he thrusts pitifully against her leg tells her the truth.

He brings a hand up to try and move away, but the couple quickly loses their balance. She’s able to stay upright, catching herself on the door, but he comes crashing down, landing on the rug in his room.

“Ah,” he whines. Flat on his back, legs separated - his belly and boobs holding him down, he won’t be able to get up without her help. He groans.  
They both know this.

“Sigerson,” she sighs, going down to her knees and crawling in between his legs. He moans when her hands press against his thighs - dimpled and doughy, they’re happy he’s no longer standing. His body is perfect for sitting now, and getting fatter. 

Her eyes are drawn to his fupa. It almost hides his dick completely, and it grinds against the head of his cock. She’s tempted to cup it in her hands, press her face to it, cover it in kisses. She massages his thighs to keep herself busy.

“Let me help you out.”

“N-no, just give me the b-batteries.”

“Would you really prefer to do it yourself?” She moves down, lifting his stomach up to reveal more of his dick. She knows from his angle he can’t see her, he can only base her movements from sound and from touch. But his breath hitches when her breath hovers right above his dick, and she finds hers caught in her throat. She hangs onto every gasp, every moan, the silence thundering in her eardrums. “You ask everything of me - for food, to help you get up, help with cases.” She brushes her hair behind her ear, leaning in to give the head of his dick a chaste kiss. 

“Irena,” he moans, and his hands come up to lift more of his stomach to give her more room. 

It’s an invitation.

And Helena accepts it gladly, taking him as much as she can into his mouth.

His dick is sweaty and hard. He was already at the point of orgasm that it begs for any attention. 

She’s diligent, working her tongue around as she brings her head up and down. 

It’s almost too much of her mouth to take - his dick appeared small, but compared to his massive stomach, anything would be. It’s actually quite big, filling her mouth completely and peeking into her throat as she presses her nose to his sweaty crotch. 

She holds herself, hands on his thighs, to keep herself from getting off. How would it feel, pressed inside of her? How much would it spread her open, filling her up with his cum? The thoughts flutter in her head as she hollows her cheeks out.

Holmes can’t control her pace, his hands need to hold his stomach up, but he moans out instructions. “Irena, please, f-faster, ahh, yes, t-there!” She follows his guides - she had to prove that she was better than a silly wand, after all. She focuses on the tip of his cock, and stays still when he wishes to keep his entire dick in her mouth.

“Please, I’m almost t-there,” Holmes says, and Helena doubles down on her efforts, taking him faster. His pre-cum dribbles into her mouth, deliciously sweet and addictive, making Helena crave more. Perhaps his unhealthy diet had helped create yummy cum.

His cock pulses in her mouth, and she knows he’s there. She takes him in her mouth fully, feeling his cum hit the back of her throat and fill up her mouth. 

“Ah, s-sorry, I-I can’t,” he whines, and her eyes open in shock as he loses his grip, his stomach flopping down to trap her there, mouth against his crotch and full of his dick.

She has to ride his orgasm, not that she wouldn’t want to, of course. She feels heavy - her belly coated with his cum now, and her head sore due to his fat pressing her down. But her body also buzzes with electricity. She’s on the cusp, all she needs is a little bit more….

He lifts his gut up, and she quickly climbs up on top, rubbing her wet panties so her clit rides his belly button.

“P-please Sigerson,” she whines, “I need you inside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats wrong with me /j


	16. tightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll helps Holmes put his corset back on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters involved: Jekyll/Holmes  
> kinks: weight gain, magic corsets

Jekyll had studied Holmes' corset many a time. He was sure that if he closed his eyes, he could map out every single knob and twist of string. While he had never done it up for Holmes before, he was sure that in normal circumstances, he would be able to do it quite easily.

This was not normal circumstances. 

Holmes' giant form had successfully stood up, braced against the table in order to keep himself standing. Even with the table putting in extra effort, his legs still wobbled, and Jekyll had to keep his eyes away from Holmes' massive ass that shook in front of him. Big and round, Jekyll had to hold himself lest he grab it. 

But it was tempting. He could almost hear Hyde's goading in the back of his mind. Jekyll could quite easily push him against the table, pull down the pants that already threatened to rip due to the sheer size of his thundering thighs, and take him for his own. But.

"So thankful that you've agreed to help me with putting the corset back on," Holmes says, his sentences cut by his panting. "It's such a pain to try and do it myself but it hides the fat quite well."

Jekyll would need to work quickly. Not just due to Holmes' strained breathing, or due to the fact that anyone could stroll in, but also due to Jekyll's erection that now strained in his pants. He would need to get out and jack off, later.

Jekyll grabs the corset and approaches him, helping Holmes slide it around himself. His hands grabbed at the two ends that would connect at the back. How? How could it possibly close? Holmes' stomach now extended far past his crotch, fat and full and swinging, and his breasts were nothing to bat an eye at, either. Even if this was high level magecraft, how could it possibly even close around such a big belly? Jekyll shakes his head, in doing so trying to remove any mental images of Holmes fitting it on by himself.

"Alright, breathe in," Jekyll says, and Holmes does, and together they move, Jekyll bringing the two ends close together. He's never done this before, but it seems simple enough. Now if only his strength stat were higher - or Hyde was here.

No, if Hyde were here, Holmes would be eating something else.

Gosh, he must have felt his boner now, it was so close to his ass out of necessity. No thoughts he popped into his mind could settle him down. Jekyll once again reminded himself to be quick.

One hand holding the corset pieces in place, he uses the other to get the strings in place. Holmes lets out a small moan as Jekyll begins to pull, tightening the cords and tying up the corset in place. 

It's magic, a miracle perhaps, but the fat is suddenly vacuumed up as Jekyll continues to pull. It's almost like removing the air from a toy, he thinks, yanking until Holmes is at his regular weight.

"T-thank you, Jekyll," Holmes says as he stands upright, combing his hair back to it's regular neatness, "I apologize for my state when you came in but-" his eyes flutter down to Jekyll's crotch and the blond blushes bright red.

Holmes leans in, cupping his cheek softly and smirking, "Well, doctor? Would you like to continue bringing me food?" 

Jekyll nods before he can think.

"Good!" Holmes grabs a fry from the plate that Jekyll had brought in - probably quite cold now but he doesn't comment on it. "Then I look forward to our new partnership."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i think that's it.


End file.
